


Bloom

by dustlights



Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Os quatro amigos estão andando pelos corredores do castelo. Sirius agora tem a mania de caminhar logo atrás de Remus, assistindo-o e encarando suas mãos - balançando para lá e para cá - imaginando a possibilidade de um dia capturá-las nas suas e segurá-las forte.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729651
Kudos: 3





	Bloom

_III.  
In the morning when I wake  
and the sun is coming through,  
you fill my lungs with sweetness,  
and you fill my head with you.  
Can I be close to you?  
(Bloom - The Paper Kites)_  


**Dias depois**

Sirius Black fora acordado pelo súbito ar gelado que contornava seu corpo. Sentiu falta da manta quentinha cor marfim que anteriormente o protegia do clima da Grã-Bretanha daquela manhã. Contorceu-se no colchão, tateando-o em busca de sua manta, gemendo copiosamente quando não a encontrou. O rosto que antes estava coberto por aquele mesmo tecido agora estava exposto à luz do sol que adentrava no dormitório pela claraboia. Bufou, usando a palma das mãos para tapar os olhos e evitar ser perturbado de seu sono. Não dormia bem há dias, entrou no mundo dos sonhos pouco antes do sol nascer e agora amaldiçoava quem quer que o estivesse atrapalhando de pregar os olhos e descansar.

— Vamos lá, troll adormecido. Tem presunto para o café hoje. Você vai ficar sem. — ouviu a voz clara de seu melhor amigo, James, ecoar pelo quarto, batucando em seus ouvidos irritantemente.

— Sai fora, Potter. — murmurou, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro de penas.

Seu estômago reclamou quando finalmente estava despertado o suficiente para imaginar uma grande e cheirosa fatia de presunto. Gemeu outra vez, convencido de que deveria levantar. Revirou-se, tomando coragem para abrir os olhos, aliviando o aperto nesses aos pouquinhos enquanto suas pupilas se acostumavam com a luz do dia. Piscou mais algumas vezes e quase escorregou da cama quando avistou um Remus ao pé dessa, encarando-o, enquanto sua manta magicamente sobrevoava a cima do leito. Sentou-se, xingando baixinho algumas vezes para James, que balançava sua varinha e finalmente libertava o cobertor do feitiço.

Sirius buscou sua própria varinha debaixo do travesseiro, a fim de revidar, mas desistiu quando seus ossos reclamaram. Estava cansado demais para se mover tão bruscamente.

— Finalmente! — Peter exclamou, pegando seu robe e varinha, pulando de sua própria cama.

— Vamos, se troque. Estaremos te esperando lá embaixo. Guardo um pedaço para você. — ordenou James, como todo bom líder. Sirius começava a mover seu corpo aos poucos, espantando a preguiça.

Outra noite.

Outra noite que o segundo mais novo dos Black era atormentado pelas lembranças de infância e pelo medo de revivê-las. Sentia-se fraco, imponente, por não conseguir espantá-las, ou enfrenta-las quando o momento chegasse. A sensação sufocante de assistir o tempo passar e escapar, a areia da ampulheta já alcançando seu pescoço. Queria poder girar sua varinha uma vez, congelar aquele momento e viver ali.

Os três outros bruxos já se dirigiam à porta enquanto Black se aprontava. Ao alcançarem o batente, os pés de Remus pararam.

— Podem ir na frente, eu o espero. — soltou.

— Vão me encarar feio se eu ficar segurando presunto assim. — James brincou, arrumando os óculos grandes na ponte do nariz.

— Estamos logo atrás! — Remus reafirmou, sorrindo.

Os corpos dos dois meninos sumiram pela escada, deixando Sirius e Remus sozinhos no dormitório masculino. O maior deles, Sirius, continuou se arrumando enquanto observava com o canto dos olhos Remus andar pelo quarto, levemente desconcertado com o silêncio. Tossiu, levando as mãos aos cachos para amarra-los no topo de sua cabeça e livrar seu rosto das mechas que tentavam cobri-lo. O barulho chamou a atenção de Lupin, que agora caminhava lentamente até o corpo de Black, com um pequeno objeto nas mãos.

Sirius encarou o bruxo de cabelos alourados se aproximar, notando a pequena tensão que se formava em sua testa, bem próxima à cicatriz que carregava nela. Engoliu em seco.

— Aqui. — Remus murmurou, quando já estava perto o suficiente, estendendo a mão que carregava um potinho dourado selado à rolha.

— O que é isso? — Sirius indagou, fitando o vidro.

— Eu suspeitei que você não falaria com Professor Dumbledore, então preparei isso para você. Tome algumas gotas toda noite. — elaborou, ainda esticando a poção em direção a Sirius.

— Preparou? — perguntou, seus olhos tomando o formato de duas luas cheias. — Você _fez_ isso?... Calma, o que _é_ isso?  


— Uma infusão de valeriana e camomila. Para a sua insônia. Desculpa ter demorado tanto, não foi muito fácil fazer. — murmurou tímido.  


Remus insistiu mais uma vez, estendendo o pequeno pote ao amigo. Sirius foi tomado por um calor no peito, sentia-se agradecido e comovido. Também por um leve formigamento ao finalmente tocar as mãos de Remus e pegar a poção com os dedos. Não deixou de observar pequenas feridas contrastando à pele pálida de Remus. Aproximou o conteúdo do pote de seus olhos, remexendo-o em direção a luz. Observando um líquido dourado dançar no vidro. Um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios.  


— _E é seguro?_ — perguntou, fitando Remus com uma de suas sobrancelhas negras arqueada. Afinal, Remus não era muito bom com poções. Na verdade, _"era péssimo"_ , afirmava qualquer um dos seus amigos. Desastroso. — Ou finalmente você tá tomando coragem de me matar para ser o melhor da turma?  


— É claro que é seguro. — riu, socando o braço do outro bruxo de leve. Sirius aproveitou a proximidade para capturar o punho do amigo e analisar os machucados mais de perto. Pequenas manchas avermelhadas e outras castanhas pousavam na pele branca, Sirius as encarou minuciosamente, franzindo o cenho em confusão. Eram diferentes das cicatrizes róseas de Remus.  


— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, tentando disfarçar sua preocupação em um tom de voz despojado.  


— Ah. — Remus logo recolheu seu braço, escondendo-o atrás de suas costas. Lembrando de quando se esgueirava em uma das cabines do banheiro masculino para acender o caldeirão e preparar a infusão. Ateando fogo ao seu suéter favorito. Frustrando-se com as duas primeiras tentativas, queimando suas mãos com as duas seguintes, até finalmente conseguir executar a receita com sucesso. — Já disse, não foi muito fácil fazer.  


A pequena culpa que nascia em Sirius roubava um pouco de seu ar. Encarou o mais baixo tristemente.  


— Na verdade. Tive que enganar Professor Slughorn para conseguir tudo que precisava, pobre coitado. Eu poderia ter pego uma detenção se não fosse pela ajuda da Lily. Ataquei a estufa de Herbologia também, por sorte eles tinham camomila. Mas sabe o que também tinha lá no dia? Plantas. Carnívoras. — desconversou, sabendo que as travessuras animariam Sirius prontamente.  


— Remus Lupin, roubando e mentindo? E tudo por mim? — brincou, levando a mão ao peito, lisonjeado.  


— Não se acostume. A sua choradeira a noite atrapalha meu sono também. — disfarçou, dando de costas, causando um riso no bruxo maior.  


Sirius caminhou até sua cama para esconder o vidro pequeno debaixo dos travesseiros, não antes de encarar a poção mais uma vez e sorrir feliz. Voltou ainda provocando o amigo franzino, enquanto Remus dizia-se arrependido por abrir a boca.  


— Espere até James e Pete saberem que você finalmente é um criminoso como o resto de nós. Aposto dois sapos de chocolate que James vai surtar. — Sirius falou já pronto, empurrando Remus até a porta.  


O menor seguiu a frente, deixando um Sirius para trás que o observava com um grande sorriso no rosto. Quebrando só quando deixou sua atenção escapar para a mão machucada do amigo uma última vez.  


Os últimos dias do ano letivo seguiram pacificamente. Sirius já não acordava no meio da noite com o corpo frio e banhado em suor e lágrima. Agora sonhava tranquilamente com dias melhores, com uma família melhor que poderia chamar de sua.  


Por conta disso, Remus pode se aliviar um pouco da preocupação, ainda acordava uma vez ou duas durante a noite para se certificar que Sirius não perambulava pelo quarto ou se sentava assombrado ao pé da cama.  


Sirius, por sua vez, criou o hábito de observar as mãos de Remus, alegando a si mesmo estar preocupado com o seu estado, assegurando de que o menor não estivesse mais machucado por culpa dele. Quando as queimaduras finalmente cicatrizaram e desapareceram, o mesmo hábito não foi embora. Descobrira que gostava de admirar as mãos pálidas do outro bruxo, como os dedos compridos e magros viravam as páginas do livro que estava lendo, como dançavam no papel com a pena quando escrevia—e Remus estava sempre escrevendo. Elas também tremiam com frequência, Sirius se perguntava se essa era outra marca que as transformações deixavam nele, ou se era efeito da poção que tomava para sua licantropia. Em razão disso, o garoto de cabelos alourados nunca parava de mexer suas mãos, tinha a mania de esfrega-las umas nas outras, ou na própria roupa. De escondê-las dentro da manga dos seus moletons. Também as balançava ritmicamente toda vez que caminhava. Por isso Sirius criou outro hábito – o de sempre caminhar atrás de Remus para que pudesse olha-las cambalear pelo ar, de um lado para o outro. Contentando-se em apenas imaginar a sensação que teria ao segurá-las, indagando se estariam geladas e se o menor queria alguém de mãos quentes que pudesse andar de mãos dadas com ele, lado a lado.


End file.
